This invention relates to new and useful improvements in clarifying liquids such as sewage but although the description refers primarily to the clarification of sewage, nevertheless it will be noted that the system and structure can be used for the clarification of any liquids in which the flocculation precipitation or crystalization of solids can be obtained by mixing various chemicals with the liquid and then passing it through the clarifying tubes. Furthermore it relates also to other methods of separating solids such as chilling techniques.
Conventionally, sewage is first pretreated in lagoons to settle out solids and it then passes through first and second filtering tanks or the like which attempt to remove remaining solids. The effluent is then allowed to pass to the disposal outlets which may be rivers, streams, or the like. Unfortunately this effluent still contains a relatively large quantity of impurities, the method is time consuming and relatively large land areas are required for the lagoons.